1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and device for extracting information related to the body""s state from the pulse wave, and measuring or diagnosing the body""s state based on this extracted information.
2. Background of the Invention
Blood pressure, heart rate and the like are typical measurements employed when diagnosing the condition of the circulatory system in the human body. Accordingly, systolic and diastolic blood pressure values and pulse rates measured in the body are of great importance as a type of information for understanding the state of the circulatory system and, in a greater sense, the state of the body. Since these indices are obtained by measuring the pulse over a fixed period of time, they serve as representative values for the period of measurement.
As research on pulse waves has progressed, it has become clear that a variety of physiological states which cannot be gleaned from blood pressure values and the pulse rate alone, can be obtained using a variety of methods to analyze a pulse waveform obtained in the human body. Diagnosis can then be made based on the thus-obtained physiological state. The term xe2x80x9cpulse wavexe2x80x9d as employed here indicates the wave of blood that is pumped out from the heart and propagates through the blood vessels. It is known that various medical information can be obtained by detecting and analyzing the pulse wave.
In Eastern medicine, for example, the physician performs a pulse diagnosis by applying pressure on the skin over the patient""s radius artery with his fingers. A diagnosis of the patient""s physiological state is then made based on the pulse sensed by the physician through his fingers. The Ping mai, Hua mai, and Xuan mai are representative forms which the pulse wave may assume.
However, since the pulse wave is used to diagnose the body""s state based on very subtle touch sensations felt through the fingers of the examiner, it can be difficult to teach this technique. Accordingly, much practice over a period of months and years is required. Moreover, if body motion is present, then it can be particularly difficult to get an accurate pulse type due to fluctuations in blood flow.
When performing physical training, exercise of a certain intensity is carried out regularly. The intensity of this exercise is obtained from a subjective evaluation by the exerciser who qualifies the exercise as xe2x80x9cdifficultxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ceasyxe2x80x9d.
However, an exercise intensity obtained based on a subjective evaluation is not a suitable index since it does not take into consideration the subject""s physical strength.
When evaluating cardiac function, an index which focuses on the amount of blood ejected from the heart is employed. Stroke-volume-per-beat SV and cardiac output CO are examples of such indices.
Some degree of body motion accompanies exercise or daily activities, however. Accordingly, blood flow is acted upon by this body motion, causing a body motion component to be superimposed on the pulse waveform. As a result, it is not possible to continuously measure stroke-volume-per-beat SV and cardiac output CO while exercising or performing daily activities.
The present invention takes into consideration the aforementioned physiological states in providing the following devices.
1) A device and method for objectively specifying the pulse type based on the pulse waveform
2) A device and method for objectively detecting exercise intensity
3) A device and method for measuring stroke volume per beat and cardiac output.
The following devices and methods are available for objectively specifying the pulse type based on the pulse waveform.
The first aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse wave diagnosing device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform detected by the pulse wave detecting means, and then generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; and a pulse type data generating means for performing calculations on the analyzed pulse wave data and then generating pulse type data indicating the type of pulse waveform.
The second aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse wave diagnosing device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a first wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform detected by the pulse wave detecting means, and then generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion and outputting a body motion waveform; a second wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the body motion waveform detected by the body motion detecting means, and generating analyzed body motion data in each frequency region; a mask means for subtracting analyzed body motion data from the analyzed pulse wave data, and generating corrected pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a pulse type data generating means for performing calculations on the corrected pulse wave data generated by the mask means, and generating pulse type data indicating the type of pulse waveform.
The third aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse wave diagnosing device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform detected by the pulse wave detecting means, and then generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a frequency correcting means for correcting analyzed pulse wave data by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and generating corrected pulse wave data; and a pulse type data generating means for performing calculations on the corrected pulse wave data, and then generating pulse type data indicating the type of pulse waveform.
The forth aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse wave diagnosing device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a first wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform detected by the pulse wave detecting means, and then generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a first frequency correcting means for correcting analyzed pulse wave data based by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and generating corrected pulse wave data; a body motion detecting means for detecting motion of the body, and outputting a body motion waveform; a second wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the body motion waveform detected by the body motion detecting means, and generating analyzed body motion data in each frequency region; a second frequency correcting means for correcting analyzed body motion data by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and generating corrected body motion data; a mask means for subtracting the corrected body motion data from the corrected pulse wave data, and generating corrected pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a pulse type data generating means for performing calculations on the corrected pulse wave data generated by the mask means, and generating pulse type data indicating the type of pulse waveform.
The fifth aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse wave diagnosing device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a first wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform detected by the pulse wave detecting means, and then generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion and outputting a body motion waveform; a second wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the body motion waveform detected by the body motion detecting means, and then generating analyzed body motion data in each frequency region; a mask means for subtracting the analyzed body motion data from the analyzed pulse wave data, and generating in each frequency region pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; a frequency correcting means for correcting pulse wave data by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and generating corrected pulse wave data; and a pulse type data generating means for performing calculations on the corrected pulse wave data generated by the mask means, and generating pulse type data indicating the type of pulse waveform.
The sixth aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse wave diagnosing device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform detected by the pulse wave detecting means, and then generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a body motion component removing means for removing the frequency component corresponding to body motion from the analyzed pulse wave data, and generating analyzed pulse wave data; a frequency correcting means for correcting the analyzed pulse wave data generated by the body motion component removing means in accordance with the corresponding frequency, and generating corrected pulse wave data; and a pulse type data generating means for performing calculations on the corrected pulse wave data, and generating pulse type data indicating the type of pulse waveform.
The seventh aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse wave diagnosing device, characterized in that the pulse type data generating means is provided with an inverse wavelet transforming means for performing inverse wavelet transformation on the corrected pulse wave data, and generating pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a data generating means for generating pulse type data based peak information in the pulse wave data.
The eighth aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse wave diagnosing device, characterized in that it comprises a state detecting means for detecting the physiological exercise state based on the body motion waveform detected by the body motion detecting means; and a controlling means for controlling the first wavelet transforming means in accordance with the exercise state, so as to vary the frequency region subjected to frequency analysis.
The ninth aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse wave diagnosing device, characterized in that the controlling means is provided with a recording means for recording in advance the relationship between the physiological exercise state and the frequency region subjected to frequency analysis, and a reading out means for reading out the frequency region that is subjected to frequency analysis based on the physiological exercise state detected by the state detecting means; wherein the controlling means controls the frequency region that is subjected to frequency analysis based on the read out results.
The tenth aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse wave diagnosing device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave period detecting means for detecting the period of the pulse waveform, wherein the wavelet transforming means performs wavelet transformation in synchronization with the detected period.
The eleventh aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse wave diagnosing device characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave period detecting means for detecting the period of the pulse waveform, wherein the first and second wavelet transforming means perform wavelet transformation in synchronization with the detected period.
The twelfth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that it comprises a notifying means for notifying the subject of the pulse type data generated by the pulse type data generating means.
The thirteenth aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse wave diagnosing device, characterized in that the pulse wave detecting means consists of a pressure sensor for employing pressure to detect the arterial pulse in the body.
The fourteenth aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse wave diagnosing device, characterized in that the pulse wave detecting means detects as the pulse waveform a received light signal in which reflected light obtained when a detection site on the body is irradiated with light of wavelength 300xcx9c700 nm is received.
The fifteenth aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse wave diagnosing device, characterized in that the pulse wave detecting means detects as the pulse waveform a received light signal in which transmitted light obtained when a detection site on the body is irradiated with light of wavelength 600xcx9c1000 nm is received.
The sixteenth aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse type data generating method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the detected a pulse waveform and analyzed pulse wave data is generated in each frequency region; and a third step in which calculations are performed on the analyzed pulse wave data and pulse type data indicating the type of pulse waveform is generated.
The seventeenth aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse type data generating method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform detected in the first step, and analyzed pulse wave data is generated in each frequency region; a third step in which body motion is detected and a body motion waveform is generated; a forth step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the detected body motion waveform, and analyzed body motion data is generated in each frequency region; a fifth step in which the analyzed body motion data is subtracted from the analyzed pulse wave data, and corrected pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated; and a sixth step in which calculations are performed on the corrected pulse wave data and pulse type data indicating the type of pulse waveform is generated.
The eighteenth aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse type data generating method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform detected in the first step, and analyzed pulse wave data is generated in each frequency region; a third step in which the analyzed pulse wave data is corrected by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and corrected pulse wave data is generated; and a fourth step in which calculations are performed on the corrected pulse wave data and pulse type data indicating the type of pulse waveform is generated.
The nineteenth aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse type data generating method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform detected in the first step, and analyzed pulse wave data is generated in each frequency region; a third step in which analyzed pulse wave data is corrected by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and corrected pulse wave data is generated; a forth step in which body motion is detected and a body motion waveform is generated; a fifth step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the body motion waveform detected in the forth step, and analyzed body motion data is generated in each frequency region; a sixth step in which analyzed body motion data is corrected by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and corrected body motion data is generated; a seventh step in which the corrected body motion data is subtracted from the corrected pulse wave data, and corrected pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated; and an eighth step in which calculations are performed on the corrected pulse wave data and pulse type data indicating the type of pulse waveform is generated.
The twentieth aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse type data generating method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform and analyzed pulse wave data is generated in each frequency region; a third step in which body motion is detected and a body motion waveform is generated; a fourth step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the body motion waveform detected in step 3 and analyzed body motion data is generated in each frequency region; a fifth step in which the analyzed body motion data is subtracted from the analyzed pulse wave data, and pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated in each frequency region; a sixth step in which pulse wave data is corrected by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and corrected pulse wave data is generated; and a seventh step in which calculations are performed on the corrected pulse wave data, and pulse type data indicating the type of pulse waveform is generated.
The twenty-first aspect of the present invention relates to a pulse type data generating method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform and analyzed pulse wave data is generated in each frequency region; a third step in which the frequency components corresponding to body motion components are removed from the analyzed pulse wave data, and analyzed pulse wave data is generated; a fourth step in which analyzed pulse wave data is corrected in accordance with each corresponding frequency, and corrected pulse wave data is generated; and a fifth step in which calculations are performed on the corrected pulse wave data, and pulse type data indicating the type of pulse waveform is generated.
Next, the following devices and methods are available for objectively detecting exercise intensity.
The twenty-second aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse rate detecting means for detecting the subject""s pulse rate; a pitch detecting means for detecting the subject""s exercise pitch; a determining means for determining the point at which the detected pulse rate and the detected exercise pitch are approximately the same; a first calculating means for obtaining the exercise intensity corresponding to the determined point; and a first notifying means for informing the subject of the obtained exercise intensity in the form of an exercise index.
The twenty-third aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring device, characterized in that the determining means determines that the detected pulse rate and the detected exercise pitch are the same if the difference between them is within the range of xc2x110%.
The twenty-fourth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring device, characterized in that it comprises a first recording means for recording the exercise intensity obtained by the first calculating means in association with a time; and a second notifying means for notifying the subject of the details recorded in the first recording means along with changes over time.
The twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring device, characterized in that it comprises a second calculating means for obtaining the exercise intensity from the detected exercise pitch or the detected pulse rate at that point in time; and a third notifying means for notifying the subject of the exercise intensity obtained by the second calculating means.
The twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse rate detecting means for detecting the subject""s pulse rate; a pitch detecting means for detecting the subject""s exercise pitch; a first comparing means for obtaining the difference between the pulse rate detected by the pulse rate detecting means and the pitch detected by the pitch detecting means, and comparing this difference with the pulse or the pitch; and a forth notifying means for notifying the subject of the results of the comparison obtained by the comparing means.
The twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse rate detecting means for detecting the subject""s pulse rate; a pitch detecting means for detecting the subject""s exercise pitch; a second comparing means for comparing the pulse rate detected by the pulse rate detecting means and the pitch detected by the pitch detecting means; and a fifth notifying means for providing the subject with an exercise index based on the results of the comparison by the comparing means which is in a direction that will eliminate the difference between the detected pitch and the detected pulse rate.
The twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring device, characterized in that the exercise performed by the subject is running, and in that a second recording means for recording in advance the subject""s stride is provided; wherein the pitch detecting means detects the subject""s running pitch, the first or second calculating means obtains as the exercise intensity the result obtained by multiplying the running pitch detected by the pitch detecting means and the stride recorded in the second recording means.
The twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring device, characterized in that it comprises a correcting means for correcting the stride recorded in the second recording means accompanying changes in the subject""s running pitch or pulse rate.
The thirtieth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring device, characterized in that it comprises a communicating means for sending and receiving information with an external piece of equipment.
The thirty-first aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring device, characterized in that it comprises a third recording means for recording at least one or more of data expressing stride corrected by the correcting means, pitch detected by the pitch detecting means, or pulse rate detected by the pulse rate detecting means; and a communicating means for transmitting the data recorded in the third recording means to an external piece of equipment.
The thirty-second aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring device, characterized in that the communicating means receives at least one or more data indicating the stride, the pitch or the pulse rate set by an external piece of equipment.
The thirty-third aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring method, characterized in that it comprises a second step in which the subject""s exercise pitch is detected; a third step in which the point at which the detected pulse rate and the detected pitch are approximately the same is determined; a forth step in which the exercise intensity corresponding to the determined point is obtained; and a fifth step in which the subject is informed of the obtained exercise intensity as an exercise index.
The thirty-fourth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring method, characterized in that it comprises a sixth step in which the exercise intensity is recorded in association with a time; and a seventh step in which the subject is informed of the recorded details along with changes over time.
The thirty-fifth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring method, characterized in that a step in which the exercise intensity is determined from the detected exercise pitch and or the detected pulse rate at that point in time is provided in place of the third and fourth steps.
The thirty-sixth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which the subject""s pulse rate is detected; a second step in which the subject""s exercise pitch is detected; a third step in which the difference between the detected pulse and the detected pitch is obtained, and this difference is compared with the pulse rate or the pitch; and a forth step in which the subject is notified of the results of the comparison.
The thirty-seventh aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise index measuring method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which the subject""s pulse rate is detected; a second step in which the subject""s exercise pitch is detected; a third step in which the detected pitch and the detected pulse rate are compared; and a fourth step in which, based on the results of the comparison, the subject is informed of an exercise index in a direction which will eliminate the difference between the detected pitch and the detected pulse rate.
The thirty-eighth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting the pulse waveform at the detection site on the body; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion waveforms which expresses the motion of the body; a body motion component removing means for generating the body motion components in the pulse waveform based on the body motion waveform, and removing the body motion components from the pulse waveform to generate a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; a respiratory component extracting means for extracting the respiratory component based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; and an exercise intensity generating means for calculating the exercise intensity based on the respiratory components extracted by the respiratory component extracting means.
The thirty-ninth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the respiratory component extracting means is provided with a wavelet transformer for performing wavelet transformation on a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, and generating analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a respiratory waveform generator for generating analyzed respiratory waveform data by removing the frequency components corresponding to the pulse wave components from the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed, and generating a respiratory waveform as the respiratory component by performing inverse wavelet transformation on the analyzed respiratory waveform data.
The fortieth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the exercise intensity generating means calculates the exercise intensity based on the proportion of frequency components obtained by performing frequency analysis on the respiratory components extracted by the respiratory component extracting means.
The forty-first aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the exercise intensity generating means calculates the distortion factor from each frequency component obtained by performing frequency analysis on the respiratory components extracted by the respiratory component extracting means, and calculates the exercise intensity based on the distortion factor.
The forty-second aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the exercise intensity generating means calculates the ratio of the fundamental frequency component to the third harmonic component obtained by performing frequency analysis on the respiratory components extracted by the respiratory component extracting means, and calculates the exercise intensity based on this proportion.
The forty-third aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the respiratory component extracting means extracts the respiratory waveform as the respiratory component, and the exercise intensity generating means detects the duty ratio of the respiratory wavelength extracted by the respiratory component extracting means, and generates the exercise intensity based on the duty ratio.
The forty-fourth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the body motion component removing means is provided with a first frequency analyzer for analyzing the frequency spectrum of the pulse waveform, a second frequency analyzer for analyzing the frequency spectrum of the body motion waveform, and a body motion component remover for removing a frequency which is identical to the frequency spectrum analyzed by the second frequency analyzer from the frequency spectrum analyzed by the first frequency analyzer and generating a spectrum from which body motion components have been removed; wherein the respiratory component extracting means extracts the frequency spectrum corresponding to the fundamental component of the respiratory component from among the spectrums from which body motion components have been removed, and the exercise intensity generating means calculates the exercise intensity based on the level of the frequency spectrum corresponding to the fundamental component of the respiratory component, and to the level of the frequency spectrum corresponding to the higher harmonic wave components thereof.
The forty-fifth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the respiratory component extracting means specifies the band determined according to the pulse rate from among the spectrums from which body motion components have been removed, and extracts the frequency spectrum corresponding to the fundamental component of the respiratory component from the frequency spectrums in this band.
The forty-sixth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the exercise intensity generating means calculates the distortion factor in the respiratory waveform based on the level of the spectrum corresponding to the fundamental component of the respiratory component and the level of the spectrum corresponding to the higher harmonic wave components thereof, and calculates the exercise intensity based on the distortion factor.
The forty-seventh aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the exercise intensity generating means obtains the ratio of the level of the spectrum corresponding to the fundamental component of the respiratory component to the level of the spectrum corresponding to the third order higher harmonic wave components, and calculates the exercise intensity based on this proportion.
The forty-eighth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a respiratory component extracting means for extracting the respiratory component from the pulse waveform; and an exercise intensity generating means for calculating the exercise intensity based on the respiratory component extracted by the respiratory component extracting means.
The forty-ninth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the respiratory component extracting means is provided with a frequency analyzer for performing frequency analysis on the pulse waveform, and generating analyzed pulse wave data; a pulse wave component remover for removing pulse wave components from the analyzed pulse wave data; a fundamental frequency table for storing relationships associated in advance between the fundamental frequencies of body motion and the fundamental frequencies of respiration; a frequency specifying member for referencing the fundamental frequency table, and then specifying the respiratory fundamental frequency and the body motion fundamental frequency from among the analyzed data; and an extractor for calculating each of the higher harmonic wave frequencies based on the respiratory fundamental frequencies specified by the frequency specifying member, and extracting the respiratory component.
The fiftieth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the exercise intensity generating means calculates the distortion factor in the respiratory waveform based on the level of the spectrum corresponding to the fundamental component of the respiratory component and the level of the spectrum corresponding to the higher harmonic wave components thereof.
The fifty-first aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the exercise intensity generating means determines the ratio of the level of the spectrum corresponding to the fundamental component of the respiratory component, and the level of the spectrum corresponding to the third higher harmonic wave components, and calculates the exercise intensity based on this proportion.
The fifty-second aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a notifying means for informing the subject of the exercise intensity generated by the exercise intensity generating means.
The fifty-third aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body are detected; a third step in which the body motion components in the pulse waveform are generated based on the body motion waveform; a forth step in which the body motion components are removed from the pulse waveform, and a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a fifth step in which respiratory components are extracted based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; and a sixth step in which the exercise intensity is calculated based on the extracted respiratory component.
The fifty-forth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting method, characterized in that the fifth step is provided with a step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated; and a step in which respiratory wave data is generated by removing frequency components corresponding to the pulse wave components from the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed, and a respiratory waveform is generated as the respiratory component by performing inverse wavelet transformation on the analyzed respiratory waveform data.
The fifty-fifth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting method, characterized in that, in the sixth step, the exercise intensity is calculated based on the ratio of the frequency components obtained by performing frequency analysis on the extracted respiratory components.
The fifty-sixth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that, in the fifth step, a respiratory waveform is extracted as the respiratory component from the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, and, in the sixth step, the duty ratio for the extracted respiratory waveform is detected, and the exercise intensity is generated based on the duty ratio.
The fifty-seventh aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which the frequency spectrum of the pulse waveform is analyzed; a third step in which the body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body are detected; a forth step in which the frequency spectrum of the body motion waveform is analyzed; a fifth step in which a frequency spectrum that is identical to the frequency spectrum of the analyzed body motion waveform is removed from the frequency spectrum of the analyzed pulse waveform, and a spectrum from which body motion components have been removed in generated; a sixth step in which the frequency spectrum corresponding to the fundamental component of the respiratory component is extracted from among the spectrums from which body motion components have been removed; and a seventh step in which the exercise intensity is calculated based on the level of the frequency spectrum corresponding to the fundamental component of the respiratory component and the level of the frequency spectrum corresponding to the higher harmonic wave components thereof.
The fifty-eighth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which respiratory components are extracted from the pulse waveform; and a third step in which exercise intensity is calculated based on the extracted respiratory components.
The fifty-ninth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting method, characterized in that the third step is provided with a step in which preassociated relationships between the fundamental frequency of body motion and the fundamental frequency of respiration are stored; a step in which frequency analysis is performed on the pulse waveform and analyzed pulse wave data is generated; a step in which the pulse wave components are removed from the analyzed pulse wave data; a step in which the fundamental frequency of body motion and the fundamental frequency of respiration are specified from among the analyzed data by referencing the contents of memory; and a step in which the higher harmonic wave frequencies are calculated based on the specified fundamental frequency of respiration, and the respiratory components are extracted.
Next, the following inventions relate to devices or methods for measuring stroke volume per beat or cardiac output.
The sixtieth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body; a body motion component removing means for generating the body motion components in the pulse waveform based on the body motion waveform, removing the body motion components from the pulse waveform, and generating a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; a heart rate detecting means for detecting the body""s heart rate; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; and a cardiac output calculating means for calculating cardiac output based on the heart rate and the ejection duration of the heart.
The sixty-first aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body; a body motion component removing means for generating the body motion components in the pulse waveform based on the body motion waveform, removing the body motion components from the pulse waveform, and generating a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; a heart rate detecting means for detecting the body""s heart rate; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; and a cardiac output calculating means for calculating cardiac output based on the heart rate and the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The sixty-second aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a determining means for determining whether or not body motion is present based on the body motion waveform detected by the body motion detecting means; wherein the body motion component removing means suspends the operation to remove body motion components when the result of the determination by the determining means indicates that body motion is not present, and outputs the pulse waveform in place of a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed.
The sixty-third aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the heart rate detecting means obtains the heart rate based on the periodicity of an electrocardiogram of the heart or the periodicity of the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed.
The sixty-forth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the heart rate detecting means performs frequency analysis on the electrocardiogram of the heart or the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, and determines the heart rate based on the results of this analysis.
The sixty-fifth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the ejection duration detecting means detects each peak in the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, and detects the ejection duration by specifying the negative or minimum peaks which are the first or second peaks to appear after a maximum peak.
The sixty-sixth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body; a body motion component removing means for generating the body motion components in the pulse waveform based on the body motion waveform, removing the body motion components from the pulse waveform, and generating a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; a wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, and generating in each frequency region analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; a heart rate detecting means for detecting the heart rate based on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a cardiac output calculating means for calculating cardiac output based on the heart rate and the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The sixty-seventh aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body; a body motion component removing means for generating the body motion components in the pulse waveform based on the body motion waveform, removing the body motion components from the pulse waveform, and generating a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; a body motion component removing means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, and generating in each frequency region analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; a frequency correcting means for correcting analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency region, and generating corrected pulse wave data; a heart rate detecting means for detecting the heart rate based on the corrected pulse wave data; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on corrected pulse wave data; and a cardiac output calculating means for calculating cardiac output based on the heart rate and the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The sixty-eighth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a first wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform, and generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body; a second wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the body motion waveform, and generating analyzed body motion data in each frequency region; a body motion component removing means for subtracting the analyzed body motion data from the analyzed pulse wave data, and generating analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; a heart rate detecting means for detecting the heart rate based on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a cardiac output calculating means for calculating cardiac output based on the heart rate and the result obtained by adding the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed over each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The sixty-ninth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a first wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform, and generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a first frequency correcting means for correcting analyzed pulse wave data by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and generating corrected analyzed pulse wave data; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion waveforms expressing the motion of the body; a second wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the body motion waveform, and generating analyzed body motion data in each frequency region; a second frequency correcting means for correcting analyzed body motion data by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and generating corrected analyzed body motion data; a body motion component removing means for subtracting the corrected analyzed body motion data from the corrected analyzed pulse wave data, and generating analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; a heart rate detecting means for detecting the heart rate based on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a cardiac output calculating means for calculating cardiac output based on the heart rate and the result obtained by adding the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed in each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The seventieth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the first and second wavelet transforming means perform wavelet transformation in synchronization.
The seventy-first aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform detected by the pulse wave detecting means, and generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a body motion component removing means for removing frequency components corresponding to body motion defined in advance from the analyzed pulse wave data, and generating analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; a heart rate detecting means for detecting the heart rate based on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a cardiac output calculating means for calculating cardiac output based on the heart rate and the result obtained by adding the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed in each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The seventy-second aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform detected by the pulse wave detecting means, and generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a body motion component removing means for removing frequency components corresponding to body motion defined in advance from among the analyzed pulse wave data, and generating analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; a frequency correcting means for correcting analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and generating corrected analyzed pulse wave data; a heart rate detecting means for detecting the heart rate based on corrected analyzed pulse wave data; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on corrected analyzed pulse wave data; and a cardiac output calculating means for calculating cardiac output based on the heart rate and the result obtained by adding the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed in each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The seventy-third aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform detected by the pulse wave detecting means, and generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a body motion component removing means for removing frequency components corresponding to body motion defined in advance from the analyzed pulse wave data, and generating analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; an inverse wavelet transforming means for performing inverse wavelet transformation on the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed, and generating a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; a heart rate detecting means for detecting the heart rate based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; and a cardiac output calculating means for calculating cardiac output based on the heart rate and the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The seventy-fourth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the cardiac output calculating means calculates the area corresponding to the ejection duration of the heart under the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, by integrating the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart, and calculates the cardiac output based on this area.
The seventy-fifth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that the cardiac output calculating means calculates the area corresponding to the ejection duration of the heart under the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, based on each peak value in the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart, and calculates the cardiac output based on this area.
The seventy-sixth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a heart rate detecting means for detecting the body""s heart rate; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on the pulse waveform; a recording means for recording in advance the stroke volume per beat corresponding to the heart rate and the ejection duration of the heart; and a cardiac output calculating means for reading out the stroke volume per beat from the recording means based on the ejection duration of the heart detected by the ejection duration detecting means and the heart rate detected by the heart rate detecting means, and calculating the cardiac output by multiplying the stroke volume per beat and the heart rate.
The seventy-seventh aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a heart rate detecting means for detecting the heart rate; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on the pulse waveform; and a cardiac output calculating means for calculating the area under the pulse waveform corresponding to the ejection duration of the heart based on each peak value of the pulse waveform during the ejection duration of the heart, and calculating the cardiac output based on this area.
The seventy-eighth aspect of the present invention relates to an exercise intensity detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a recording means for recording as a correction coefficient the ratio between a reference cardiac output measured by a reference device and the cardiac output measured by the cardiac output calculating means; and a multiplying means for multiplying the correction coefficient read out from the recording means and the cardiac output calculated by the cardiac output calculating means, and outputting the multiplied result as the cardiac output.
The seventy-ninth aspect of the present invention relates to a cardiac function diagnosing device provided with a cardiac output detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a notifying means for notifying the subject of the cardiac output detected by the cardiac output detecting device.
The eightieth aspect of the present invention relates to a cardiac function diagnosing device provided with a cardiac output detecting device, characterized in that the cardiac function diagnosing device is provided with an evaluating means for comparing the cardiac output detected by the cardiac output detecting device and various threshold values, and generating an evaluation index; and a notifying means for notifying the subject of the evaluation index generated by the evaluating means.
The eighty-first aspect of the present invention is a cardiac function diagnosing device provided with a cardiac output detecting device, characterized in that the evaluating means is provided with a changing member for changing the threshold values in accordance with the heart rate detected by the heart rate detecting means.
The eighty-second aspect of the present invention is a cardiac function diagnosing device provided with a cardiac output detecting device, characterized in that the evaluating means is provided with an inputting member for inputting parameters for calculating the surface area of the subject""s body; a calculator for calculating the body surface area based on the input parameters; and a changing member for changing each of the threshold values based on the calculated body surface area.
The eighty-third aspect of the present invention relates to a cardiac output detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body are detected; a third step in which the body motion components in the pulse waveform are generated based on the body motion waveform; a forth step in which body motion components are removed from the pulse waveform and a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a fifth step in which the heart rate is detected; a sixth step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; and a seventh step in which cardiac output is calculated based on the ejection duration of the heart and the heart rate.
The eighty-fourth aspect of the present invention is a cardiac output detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a step in which cardiac output is calculated based on the heart rate and the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart, in place of the seventh step.
The eighty-fifth aspect of the present invention is a cardiac output detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body are detected; a third step in which the body motion components in the pulse waveform are generated based on the body motion waveform; a forth step in which body motion components are removed from the pulse waveform, and a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a fifth step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated in each frequency region; a sixth step in which the heart rate is detected based on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; a seventh step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and an eighth step in which cardiac output is calculated based on the heart rate and the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The eighty-sixth aspect of the present invention is a cardiac output detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body are detected; a third step in which the body motion components in the pulse waveform are generated based on the body motion waveform; a forth step in which body motion components are removed from the pulse waveform, and a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a fifth step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated in each frequency; a sixth step in which analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is corrected by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and corrected pulse wave data is generated; a seventh step in which the heart rate is detected based on corrected pulse wave data; an eighth step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the corrected pulse wave data; and an eighth step in which cardiac output is calculated based on the heart rate and the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The eighty-seventh aspect of the present invention relates to a cardiac output detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform, and analyzed pulse wave data is generated in each frequency region; a third step in which body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body are detected; a fourth step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the body motion waveform, and analyzed body motion data is generated in each frequency region; a fifth step in which analyzed body motion data is subtracted from analyzed pulse wave data, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a sixth step in which the heart rate is detected based on the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; a seventh step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and an eighth step in which cardiac output is calculated based on heart rate and the result obtained by adding the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed in each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The eighty-eighth aspect of the present invention relates to a cardiac output detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform, and analyzed pulse wave data is generated in each frequency region; a third step in which analyzed pulse wave data is corrected by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and corrected analyzed pulse wave data is generated; a fourth step in which body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body are detected; a fifth step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the body motion waveform, and analyzed body motion data is generated in each frequency region; a sixth step in which analyzed body motion data is corrected by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and corrected analyzed body motion data is generated; a seventh step in which corrected analyzed body motion data is subtracted from corrected analyzed pulse wave data, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated; an eighth step in which the heart rate is detected based on the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; a ninth step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a tenth step in which cardiac output is calculated based on the heart rate and the result obtained by adding the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed in each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The eighty-ninth aspect of the present invention is a cardiac output detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform, and analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region is generated; a third step in which frequency components corresponding to body motion defined in advance are removed from the analyzed pulse wave data, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a fourth step in which the heart rate is detected based on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; a fifth step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a sixth step in which cardiac output is calculated based on the heart rate and the result obtained by adding the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed in each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The ninetieth aspect of the present invention is a cardiac output detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform, and analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region is generated; a third step in which frequency components corresponding to body motion defined in advance are removed from the analyzed pulse wave data, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a fourth step in which analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is corrected by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and corrected analyzed pulse wave data is generated; a fifth step in which the heart rate is detected based on the corrected analyzed pulse wave data; a sixth step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the corrected analyzed pulse wave data; and a seventh step in which the cardiac output is calculated based on the heart rate and the result obtained by adding the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed in each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The ninety-first aspect of the present invention is a cardiac output detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform to generate analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a third step in which frequency components corresponding to body motion defined in advance are removed from the analyzed pulse wave data, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a fourth step in which inverse wavelet transformation is performed on the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed, and a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a fifth step in which the heart rate is detected based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; a sixth step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; and a seventh step in which the cardiac output is calculated based on heart rate and the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The ninety-second aspect of the present invention is a cardiac output detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which the heart rate is detected; a third step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the pulse waveform; a fourth step in which a stroke volume per beat associated with the ejection duration of the heart and heart rate is recorded in advance; a fifth step in which the stroke volume per beat recorded in the fourth step is read out from the memory contents based on the detected ejection duration and the detected heart rate; and a sixth step in which the cardiac output is calculated by multiplying the stroke volume per beat and the heart rate.
The ninety-third aspect of the present invention is a cardiac output detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which the heart rate is detected; a third step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the pulse waveform; a fourth step in which the area under the pulse waveform which corresponds to the ejection duration of the heart is calculated based on each of the peak values of the pulse waveform during the ejection duration of the heart; and a fifth step in which cardiac output is calculated based on the results of calculations in the fourth step.
The ninety-fourth aspect of the present invention is a cardiac function measuring method for measuring cardiac function based on the cardiac output detected by the cardiac output detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a step in which the cardiac output is compared with each of the threshold values and an evaluation index is generated, and a step in which the subject is informed of the evaluation index.
The ninety-fifth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion waveforms expressing the motion of the body; a body motion component removing means for generating the body motion components in the pulse waveform based on the body motion waveform, removing the body motion components from the pulse waveform, and generating a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; a heart beat interval calculating means for calculating the heart beat interval based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; and a stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means for calculating the stroke volume per beat based on the ejection duration of the heart and the heart beat interval.
The ninety-sixth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion waveforms expressing the motion of the body; a body motion component removing means for generating the body motion components in the pulse waveform based on the body motion waveform, removing the body motion components from the pulse waveform, and generating a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; and a stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means for calculating the stroke volume per beat based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The ninety-seventh aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a determining means for determining whether or not body motion is present based on the body motion waveform detected by the body motion detecting means; wherein the body motion component removing means suspends the operation to remove body motion components when the results of the determination by the determining means indicate that body motion is not present, and outputs the pulse waveform in place of a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed.
The ninety-eighth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that the ejection duration detecting means detects each peak in the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, and detects the ejection duration by specifying the negative or minimum peaks which are the first or second peaks to appear after a maximum peak.
The ninety-ninth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion waveforms expressing the motion of the body; a body motion component removing means for generating the body motion components in the pulse waveform based on the body motion waveform, removing the body motion components from the pulse waveform, and generating a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; a wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, and generating in each frequency region analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means for calculating the stroke volume per beat based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundredth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting means, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion waveforms expressing the motion of the body; a body motion component removing means for generating the body motion components in the pulse waveform based on the body motion waveform, removing the body motion components from the pulse waveform, and generating a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; a body motion component removing means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, and generating in each frequency region analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; a frequency correcting means for correcting analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and generating corrected pulse wave data; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on corrected pulse wave data; and a stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means for calculating the stroke volume per beat based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundred-first aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a first wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform, and generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion waveforms expressing the motion of the body; a second wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the body motion waveform, and generating analyzed body motion data in each frequency region; a body motion component removing means for subtracting analyzed body motion data from the analyzed pulse wave data, and generating analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means for calculating the stroke volume per beat based on the result obtained by adding the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed in each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundred-second aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a first wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform, and generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a first frequency correcting means for correcting analyzed pulse wave data by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and generating corrected analyzed pulse wave data; a body motion detecting means for detecting body motion waveforms expressing the motion of the body; a second wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the body motion waveform, and generating analyzed body motion data in each frequency region; a second frequency correcting means for correcting analyzed body motion data by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and generating corrected analyzed body motion data; a body motion component removing means for subtracting the corrected analyzed body motion data from the corrected analyzed pulse wave data, and generating analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means for calculating the stroke volume per beat based on the result obtained by adding the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed in each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundred-third aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that the first and second wavelet transforming means perform wavelet transformation in synchronization.
The one hundred-forth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform detected by the pulse wave detecting means, and generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a body motion component removing means for removing frequency components corresponding to body motion defined in advance from the analyzed pulse wave data, and generating analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means for calculating stroke volume per beat based on the result obtained by adding the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed in each frequency regions during the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundred-fifth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting means, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform detected by the pulse wave detecting means, and generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a body motion component removing means for removing frequency components corresponding to body motion defined in advance from the analyzed pulse wave data, and generating analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; a frequency correcting means for correcting analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and generating corrected analyzed pulse wave data; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on corrected analyzed pulse wave data; and a stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means for calculating stroke volume per beat based on the result obtained by adding the corrected analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundred-sixth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a wavelet transforming means for performing wavelet transformation on the pulse waveform detected by the pulse wave detecting means, and generating analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a body motion component removing means for removing the frequency component corresponding to body motion defined in advance from the analyzed pulse wave data, and generating analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; an inverse wavelet transforming means for performing inverse wavelet transformation on the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed, and generating a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; and a stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means for calculating the stroke volume per beat based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundred-seventh aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that the stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means calculates the area corresponding to the ejection duration of the heart under the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, by integrating the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart, and calculates the stroke volume per beat based on this area.
The one hundred-eighth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that the stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means calculates the area corresponding to the ejection duration of the heart under the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, based on each peak value in the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart, and calculates the stroke volume per beat based on this area.
The one hundred-ninth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a heart rate detecting means for detecting the body""s heart rate; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on the pulse waveform; a recording means for recording in advance a stroke volume per beat associated with the body""s heart rate and the ejection duration of the heart; and a stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means for calculating the stroke volume per beat by reading out the stroke volume per beat from the recording means based on the ejection duration of the heart detected by the ejection duration detecting means and the heart rate detected by the heart rate detecting means.
The one hundred-tenth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that it comprises a pulse wave detecting means for detecting a pulse waveform at a detection site on the body; a heart rate detecting means for detecting the heart rate; an ejection duration detecting means for detecting the ejection duration of the heart based on the pulse waveform; and a stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means for calculating the area under the pulse waveform corresponding to the ejection duration of the heart, based on each of the peak values of the pulse waveform during the ejection duration of the heart, and calculating the stroke volume per beat based on this area.
The one hundred-eleventh aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a correction coefficient calculating means for calculating the ratio between a reference stroke volume per beat measured by a reference device and the stroke volume per beat measured by the stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means, as a correction coefficient; a recording means for recording the correction coefficient is association with the heart rate; and a multiplying means for reading out the correction coefficient in accordance with the heart rate from the recording means, multiplying the read out correction coefficient with the stroke volume per beat calculated by the stroke-volume-per-beat calculating means, and outputting the multiplied result as the stroke volume per beat.
The one hundred-twelfth aspect of the present invention is a cardiac function diagnosing device provided with a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a notifying means for notifying the subject of the stroke volume detected by the stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device.
The one hundred-thirteenth aspect of the present invention is a cardiac function diagnosing device equipped with a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that it comprises an evaluating means for comparing the stroke volume per beat detected by the stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device with various threshold values, and generating an evaluation index; and a notifying means for notifying the subject of the evaluation index generated by the evaluating means.
The one hundred-fourteenth aspect of the present invention is a cardiac function diagnosing device provided with a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that it comprises a rate-of-change calculating member for calculating the rate of change in the stroke volume per beat; an evaluating means for comparing the rate of change in the stroke volume per beat with various threshold values, and generating an evaluation index; and a notifying means for notifying the subject of the evaluation index generated by the evaluating means.
The one hundred-fifteenth aspect of the present invention is a cardiac function diagnosing device provided with a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that the evaluating means is provided with a changing member for changing the threshold values in accordance with the heart rate.
The one hundred-sixteenth aspect of the present invention is a cardiac function evaluating device provided with a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting device, characterized in that the evaluating means is provided with an inputting member for inputting parameters for calculating the surface area of the subject""s body; a calculator for calculating the body surface area based on the input parameters; and a changing member for changing each of the threshold values based on the calculated body surface area.
The one hundred-seventeenth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body are detected; a third step in which the body motion components in the pulse waveform are generated based on the body motion waveform; a forth step in which the body motion components are removed from the pulse waveform, and a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a fifth step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; a sixth step in which the pulse interval is calculated based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; and a seventh step in which the stroke volume per beat is calculated based on the pulse interval and the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundred-eighteenth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body are detected; a third step in which the body motion components in the pulse waveform are generated based on the body motion waveform; a forth step in which the body motion components are removed from the pulse waveform, and a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a fifth step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; and a sixth step in which the stroke volume per beat is calculated based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundred-nineteenth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which body motion waveforms expressing motion of the body are detected; a third step in which the body motion components in the pulse waveform are generated based on the body motion waveform; a forth step in which the body motion components are removed from the pulse waveform, and a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a fifth step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated in each frequency region; a sixth step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a seventh step in which the stroke volume per beat is calculated based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundred-twentieth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which body motion waveforms expressing body motion are detected; a third step in which the body motion components in the pulse waveform are generated based on the body motion waveform; a fourth step in which the body motion components are removed from the pulse waveform, and a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a fifth step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated at each frequency region; a sixth step in which analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is corrected by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and corrected pulse wave data is generated; a seventh step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the corrected analyzed pulse wave data; and an eighth step in which the stroke volume per beat is calculated based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundred twenty-first aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform, and the analyzed pulse wave data for each frequency region is generated; a third step in which body motion waveforms expressing body motion are detected; a fourth step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the body motion waveform, and analyzed body motion data in each frequency region is generated; a fifth step in which the analyzed body motion data is subtracted from the analyzed pulse wave data, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a sixth step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a seventh step in which the stroke volume per beat is calculated based on the result obtained by adding the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed in each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The hundred twenty-second aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform to generate analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region; a third step in which analyzed pulse wave data is corrected by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and corrected analyzed pulse wave data is generated; a fourth step in which body motion waveforms expressing body motion are detected; a fifth step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the body motion waveform, and analyzed body motion data in each frequency region is generated; a sixth step in which analyzed body motion data is corrected by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and corrected analyzed body motion data is generated; a seventh step in which the corrected analyzed body motion data is subtracted from the corrected analyzed pulse wave data, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated; an eighth step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed; and a ninth step in which the stroke volume per beat is calculated based on the result obtained by adding the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed in each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundred twenty-third aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform, and analyzed pulse wave data is generated in each frequency region; a third step in which frequency components corresponding to body motion defined in advance are removed from the analyzed pulse wave data, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a fourth step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the analyzed pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; and a fifth step in which stroke volume per beat is calculated based on the result obtained by adding the analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed in each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundred twenty-forth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform and analyzed pulse wave data is generated in each frequency region; a third step in which frequency components corresponding to body motion defined in advance are removed from the analyzed pulse wave data, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a forth step in which analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is corrected by normalizing the power at each frequency based on each corresponding bandwidth in the frequency regions, and corrected analyzed pulse wave data is generated; a fifth step in which the ejection duration is detected based on corrected analyzed pulse wave data; and a sixth step in which stroke volume per beat is calculated based on the result obtained by adding corrected analyzed pulse wave data in each frequency region during the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundred twenty-fifth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which wavelet transformation is performed on the pulse waveform and analyzed pulse wave data is generated in each frequency region; a third step in which frequency components corresponding to body motion defined in advance are removed from the analyzed pulse wave data, and analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a forth step in which inverse wavelet transformation is performed on analyzed pulse wave data from which body motion components have been removed, and a pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed is generated; a fifth step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed; and a sixth step in which stroke volume per beat is calculated based on the pulse waveform from which body motion components have been removed during the ejection duration of the heart.
The one hundred twenty-sixth aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which the heart rate is detected; a third step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the pulse waveform; a fourth step in which a stroke volume per beat associated with the ejection duration of the heart and the body""s heart rate is stored in advance; and a fifth step in which stroke volume per beat is calculated by reading out the stroke volume per beat recorded in the fourth step from the memory, based on the detected ejection duration and the detected heart rate.
The one hundred twenty-seventh aspect of the present invention relates to a stroke-volume-per-beat detecting method, characterized in that it comprises a first step in which a pulse waveform is detected at a detection site on the body; a second step in which the heart rate is detected; a third step in which the ejection duration of the heart is detected based on the pulse waveform; and a fourth step in which the area under the pulse waveform which corresponds to the ejection duration of the heart is calculated based on each of the peak values of the pulse waveform during the ejection duration of the heart, and the stroke volume per beat is calculated based on this area.
The one hundred twenty-eighth aspect of the present invention is a cardiac function measuring method for measuring cardiac function based on the stroke volume per beat detected by the stroke-volume-per-beat method, characterized in that it comprises a step in which an evaluation index is generated by comparing the stroke volume per beat with various threshold values, and a step in which the subject is notified of the evaluation index.
The one hundred twenty-ninth aspect of the present invention is a cardiac function measuring method for measuring cardiac function based on the stroke volume per beat detected according to the stroke-volume-per-beat method, characterized in that it comprises a step in which the rate of change in the stroke volume per beat is calculated; a step in which an evaluation index is generated by comparing the rate of change in the stroke volume per beat with various threshold values; and a step in which the subject is notified of the evaluation index.